


Secret Code

by StockingAnarchy



Category: Indra Otsutsuki, Naruto, ashuin - Fandom, ashura otsutsuki, totally canon - Fandom
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StockingAnarchy/pseuds/StockingAnarchy
Summary: Indra noticed how certain words under certain circumstances don't mean what they NORMALLY mean.
Relationships: AshuIn - Relationship, Ashura/Indra, Otsutsuki Ashura/Otsutsuki Indra
Kudos: 28





	Secret Code

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic!! this one came from some fanarts made by my friends py0nggg (@py0nggg__84) and queen (@i80_queen). I TOTALLY recommend their art, colorful, sexy and perfect ♥ so pls support them :D 
> 
> This one can be read like small drabbles or a single long story, pls enjoy and leave kudos/comments  
> ((yeah yeaahhh sorry for grammar mistakes and so on))

Two warriors fighting for supremacy, equal power displayed across the land with powerful jutsu wanting to smash the contrary. Many ninjas had witnessed this endless battle and many other had died for it, but none of them know the other side of the coin, what happened beneath the main scenario, because each venomous phrase screamed on battlefield, every single word spitted with passion has a hidden meaning.

"How’ve we come to this?" Said Indra, leaving his mind free floating across the events that occurred on the last months.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

➢➢// I hate you //  
Indra was ready to run away after seeing Ashura on a local village, but he sensed his presence and ran after him, reaching his big brother and crossing his arms around his body.

“I hate you Ashura”  
“That’s not true Niisan, you possibly hate our father after Ninshu heritage, but certainly not me”  
“…I hate you” said Indra again, but that phrase has no effect on Ashura this time, he just continued to hold him in a warm embrace.  
“…I hate you” was heard on the small alley, and that small has only a response: a tight hug from his little brother. 

➢➢// I will kill you //  
Indra is getting ahead on their battle; a smart movement at super high speed caught Ashura by surprise and leaves him panting on the floor.

“I’LL KILL YOU!!” screamed Indra, watching his Otouto with fierce eyes and grabbing his neck with strength. Ashura closed his eyes fighting for air but suddenly stopped when he felt one of his brother hands caressing his chest just under his clothes.  
“I’ll kill you” said Indra in a lower voice, never leaving his chocking hand but also touching and pinching Ashura’s nipples. Then just as quick as everything started, it vanished.

➢➢// Death //  
Everything on the meeting was a disaster: Ashura and his followers planned a reunion with their enemies, hopes of understanding and peace as the goal. That included the dangerous Hagoromo’s eldest son. 

Indra accepted the invitation just for the sake of winning in a verbal way and, if situation is auspicious, killing every single one attending the event showing that his power based-way is the obvious one.

Different clan leaders started an argument and Ashura’s advisers were trying to manage the discussion when Indra increased his chakra invoking a familiar big purple hand on the place, scaring everybody and he talked a cold voice. 

“See? We can finish all disputes with a power move. The most powerful should lead the weak ones”.  
Until a blue chakra surrounded everything. “That’s how tyrants speak, Niisan”. 

Mangekyo Sharingan glowing sharply red, watching Ashura. Wood hands with blue chakra emerging from the floor pointing to Indra… Everybody were freeze in their positions and holding breath on intense suspense, what could happen now? 

“hmmpp, idiots” murmured Indra walking towards the hall.  
“Wait, Niisan!”

Indra didn’t stop and continued walking. Ashura following him speaking about peace, union and that stuff, they reached the woods.

“Call me again to this foulness and I’ll burn your precious village to the roots!!”  
“But we were determining a good point, if you just listen and…”  
“DON’T start with that bullshit again Ashura, I warn you”  
“I won’t until you…”  
“SHUT UP!! DIE!! JUST DIEEEE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!”

Indra closed their distance; Ashura grabbed his brother’s face and kissed him with neediness. Wet lips tasting other ones, tongues exploring and teeth giving small bites was their statement.

➢➢//Come back to me//

Is like his pray, his mantra, there’s no other explanation. “Come back Niisan” and all the possible forms: come to our home, let’s go to the village, come so you can see what friendship can build, peaceful places is where all come back, come to…come with… COME BACK!! 

But everytime Ashura say those words, his gaze is full with a longing difficult to hide. 

And Indra learned what kind of yearning is. 

With skillful hands Ashura undo the hairband on Indra’s hair, smelling the pointy brown and biting softly his ears while whispering again “come back Niisan”.

➢➢//Name//  
There are few things Indra recognized as very important memories, but many of them have a common piece: Ashura. 

How can he forget what happened just a few weeks ago? 

Biting his lips hard to silence his moans, feeling his cheeks burning and his body boneless, hearing wet sounds coming from his little brother’s mouth while sucking him drove him to the edge. Just one word kept dancing on his head: “Indra...”

Is so uncommon to hear Ashura calling him by his real name, when normally is “Niisan this …Niisan that” but the situation is unusual as well.

“Indra, look at me”  
He took a look: Ashura on his knees, between his legs, moving his hand and his face close to his dick.

“I can see you love me, why do you try so hard to deny it?”  
“None of your business”  
“…Indra”

Ashura said again his name savoring every letter and he felt how his body trembled to that voice. Hands and mouth working again ended with an orgasm shaking his world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Indra noticed his surroundings again: sun hiding after a long day. Smirking he said to the wind: “do I need to find more codes my dear Otouto?” 


End file.
